Elicia Mellark
by citruszen
Summary: Elicia Mellark, Quin Mason, Nash Hawthorne, and Sebe Odair are friends -kind of- who get sucked into a dangerous journey full of betrayal, action, and love.
1. Meeting the Hawthornes

**Here's my story about Katniss and Peeta's kid. I actually have not yet read Mockingjay even though I know some stuff about it, so I'm writing from a point where Katniss's family is dead, Gale's in District 2, and Peeta and Katniss are living in the restored District 12 (after the Rebellion). I-do-not-own-the-hunger-games-sadly.**

_Elicia POV _

I sat on the porch, just admiring the life of peace and happiness my parents help make. Yes, I'm the daughter of the famous Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark; Elicia Primrose Mellark. I looked up at the sky and guessed it was around noon because the Sun was right above my head, and I heard my best friend Sequoia 'Quin' Mason, daughter of the also famous Johanna Mason. They always come over for lunch, and dinner, and sometimes breakfast. They might as well live here they come over so much!

"Hey Elicia, has your dad made lunch yet?" asked Quin, plopping down next to me.

"By the smell of it I think he has." answered Johanna, walking past us in to the house. I looked at Quin and she looked at me; we burst out laughing. I don't really know why but sometimes we just laugh like heck. My mom, dad, and Johanna smile a certain type of smile when they see us do this, like it's a reassurance that life's good. We continue to laugh as we go into the house. Inside the kitchen, my dad, mom, and Johanna were all looking worried, especially Mom.

"What's the matter?" I asked, I knew they could hear the worry in my voice.

"Nothing honey, we just need to discuss _something_." Dad hissed the last word as he handed Quin a picnic basket. "Can you two please go have a picnic somewhere?" the bluntness of his request made both me and Quin chuckle.

"Ok Mr. Mellark." answered Quin as we left the kitchen and got out of the house. We walked in silence until Quin said,

"I wonder what they were talking about." I nodded and replied,

"I wish I knew too, but you know parents. They keep their secrets until someone's almost dead." Quin and I giggled at that. We were still laughing when we reached an old willow tree on the far edge of the woods. Whenever we picnic or have something private to discuss, we come here. We set up our picnic and as always I marveled at everything my dad made and packed, golden roles, fresh goat cheese, and some of his famous flower cookies (they're just sugar cookies with detailed flowers on them). Once we had eaten the roles and cheese, we took the cookies up into the tree. Quin sat a couple branches above me because I'm not the best at climbing, or anything else physical. That's Quin's specialty, along with her killer good looks and hot-temper. I'm the one that's quiet around most people and is smart and good and mental things, and stopping Quin from beating the pulp out of someone that crosses me or her. Sometimes I have to_ jump_ on her to make her stop. Suddenly, a voice shouts,

"Hello up there!" The voice startles me, and I fall out of the tree. I think I cried out, but I don't remember. All I remember is abruptly being in some boys arms. I also started to cry. Did I mention I'm a big cry baby when something scares me? Well, I am. The boy who caught me was I believe to be shock. Quin had made her swift descent of the tree and was now was standing so close to the boy they were like a roof over my head. She looked _ticked_.

"What the heck! You make her fall and make her cry? Who does that?" she yelled, you could_ see _the hate in her eyes.

"I didn't try to make her fall! And she started to cry on her own! You don't have the right to scream at me!" he yelled back. For some reason he was still holding me, tighter than he was before.

"I wasn't screaming! _Now _I'm screaming!" Quin screamed.

"What are you doing Nash?" asked yet another unknown male voice. I guess the voice startled him because he dropped me on the ground; that made Quin even more upset. She looked at me, looked at him, and slugged him in the gut. He grunted and fell to the ground. I looked up at the voice would had startled the boy, or _Nash_. It was a man with the same hair color, eye color, and skin color as Mom. He was also wearing a tux.

"Nash!" he said, running up to _Nash_ and helping him up. Then he looked and Quin, then me. He looked like he was in shock, so he dropped _Nash_. _Nash_ grunted again as he hit the ground and as he got up himself he mumbled,

"Thanks Dad."

"Dad?" Quin asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What are your names?" he asked suddenly. We looked at each other and Quin said,

"My name is Sequoia Mason, call me Quin or else." Then his gaze turned to me as I said between hiccups (I was still crying),

"My _huh_ name _huh_ is_ huh_ Elicia_ huh_ Primrose_ huh_ Mellark _huh_." He cringed a little as I said _Mellark_, but quickly recovered.

"There are our names. Now why'd you want them?" snapped Quin, helping me up.

"Because you look like your parents." he said calmly.

"How do you know our parents?" Quin said, now glaring at the man.

"I'm here to see them." the man said, eying me not her now. He scared me.

"Who are you two anyway?" Quin asked, standing in front of me.

"Our names are Nash and Gale Hawthorne."

**Yeah a cliff hanger! Here's a description of Nash, Elicia, and Quin: **

**Name- Elicia Primrose Mellark **

**Age- 15**

**Hair Color/Texture- black (like Katniss)/ wavy (I think like Peeta)**

**Eye color- grey (like Katniss)**

**Skin Color- pale**

**Body Type- average height (like Peeta) and skinny**

**Personality- she is very quiet and sweet, but can be sarcastic at times. She's a crybaby.**

**Specialties- anything that you can do in your head and not with your body, she has Katniss's amazing singing voice.**

**Related To- Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark**

**Name- Sequoia 'Quin' Mason**

**Age- 15**

**Hair Color/Texture- light brown/ straight (like Johanna)**

**Eye Color- brown**

**Skin Color- slightly tan**

**Body Type- tall and lean (but muscular)**

**Personality- she is hot-tempered, but that's just she doesn't want the ones she cares about to feel any pain, truly a kind and compassionate person.**

**Specialties- anything physical and she can read people's emotions**

**Related To- Johanna Mason**

**Name- Nash Hawthorne**

**Age- 16**

**Hair Color/Texture- black/ straight **

**Eye Color- grey**

**Skin Color- average skin color**

**Body Type- tall and muscular**

**Personality- he can be cocky and kind of snarky, but overall he's a good person. He can be very romantic if he wants to be.**

**Specialties- saying just the right thing**

**Related To- Gale Hawthorne **

**Like it! Love it! Review it!**


	2. Reunited with Sebe

**Here's is Chapter #2! Loving the reviewing! **

_Elicia POV _

"Who?" Quin and I asked in unison. We automatically looked at each other and started to laugh very loudly.

"Gale!" said a very surprised voice from behind us. We both turned to she Mom coming toward us.

"You weren't suppose to come until tomorrow!" Mom exclaimed.

"I thought we could come early." said _Gale_.

_~an hour later~ _

Inside my house for the past hour has been very awkward. No one's really talked, somehow I got stuck sitting between Nash and Quin (she is obviously still annoyed with Nash because she keeps on shooting daggers at him), and Dad left 15 minutes ago to get the mail from the mail box right in front of our house. Out of the blue, Dad came in and said,

"Guess who is suppose to come today too!" he sounded really happy.

"Who Peeta?" asked Johanna in a sarcastic tone.

"Finnick, Annie, and Sebastian! Isn't that great!" Dad said as he sat right next to Mom and Johanna.

"Who's Sebastian?" asked Quin in an '_I don't like them already'_ tone of voice.

"You probably remember him by his nickname, Sebe." answered Mom, taking the letter from Dad.

"I remember now! He was such a geek!" giggled Quin.

"Quin! Sebe was a complete sweetie! You haven't seen him in _11 years_; you have no right to judge him poorly." I scolded. She gave me a '_you're acting like a mom again'_ look. Right after a said that the door bell rang.

"Who's that?" asked Johanna.

"Peeta just said they were coming today, didn't he?" smirked Gale. Johanna glared at him as Mom went to get the door, which was located behind where Quin, Nash, and I were sitting.

"Finnick! Annie! How are you? Sebe, you look so good!" squealed my mom, I couldn't help but groan.

"Elicia, Quin, come say hi to Sebe!" called Johanna. All the adults (including Gale) were at the door greeting the Odairs.

"Hello." says a slightly timid voice behind us. Quin and I turn and start to say,

"HI Sebe how's…. Whoa." Sebe had changed from sweetie little geek to mini Finnick, maybe even mini _hotter_ Finnick.

**I know this was short, but I really wanted to use the idea given to me by HelloPoppet123 to have Finnick and Annie's kid in there. **

**Name- ****Sebastian 'Sebe' Odair**

**Age- 15**

**Hair Color/Texture- golden curls (I hope like Finnick)**

**Eye Color- blue **

**Skin Color- a light bronze**

**Body Type- tall with lean muscle **

**Personality- he's quiet and very much a sweetie. He'll try his best to make you happy. (like Annie)**

**Specialties- swimming (of course) and playing almost any musical instrument **

**Related To- Annie and Finnick **


	3. The Freakish Ms Egerton

**Here is chapter 3! Yeah! Happy Thanksgiving!**_** ~Gobble Gobble~**_

_Elicia POV _

"Hey Sebe went do you turn hot?" asked Quin, turning her head to the side.

"Quin! You don't _ask_ that!" I exclaimed, shoving her a little.

"But I want to know!" she countered, pushing so hard that I fell into Nash's lap. I stared up at him as he stared down at me for a total of 5 seconds before I bolted up. I knew I was blushing like a tulip because Quin punched Nash in the shoulder. I looked over at Sebe who was looking at us awkwardly. I slid off the couch as Nash and Quin continued to fight and I walked up to Sebe and said,

"Hello Sebe! It's very nice to see you again!" after I had finished I quickly hugged him and turned to Nash and Quin who were yelling by now.

"You're such a creep!"

"You're the one who pushed her!"

"Stop acting so _innocent_! I saw the way you looked at her! Like I predator eying his prey!"

"Where do you get the reference? _Personal actions_?"

"Nobody says '_personal actions'_. You're such a bag of douche!"

"You are such a bi-" Nash started but was cut off by Gale.

"Nash! You _do not _swear!" he hissed as Nash looked at his shoes. His eyes shot a glare at Quin as she started to snicker.

"_Anyway_," my mom started, "us _adults_ have some business in he Capitol so you 4 will be staying here with Ms. Marisol Egerton, an old_ friend_ of ours." As she said that a freakish woman came into the room.

_Quin POV _

Wow this chick (if she can be classified as a _chick_) was fat, old, and wrinkled as a prune! She kept her hair (if she _had_ any) in a light blue-grey wrap on top of her head. She had a large mole under her left eye, but you could barely see it because of her very tan skin. She also had a fat nose and beady brown eyes.

"You may address me as Ms. Egerton or just Ms. E." she snapped, even though I could tell she was trying to be gentle. We just nodded.

"Bye Sebastian! Have fun!" Annie said as Finnick tossed Sebe his bags, which made him fall to the floor and Elicia pretty much dove down to his side to help him up. Even in this pitiful state he somehow managed to remain smoking hot!

"Bye Sequoia, don't kill anything while I'm gone!" laughed Mom, "I mean it." ok, coming from my mom that wasn't a_ suggestion_, it was an_ order_. Mrs. And Mr. Mellark said goodbye to Elicia and while they were doing a big 'family hug' Mr. M looked up at Nash and Sebe and glared at them; I burst into laughter. Elicia turned to me and looked at me like I was kind of crazy. Once they left, Ms. E looked fiercely at us and said,

"No nonsense, got it?" Again, we just nodded. Unexpectedly, Elicia started to giggle and we all looked at her.

"What is it girl? Are you insane or something?" Ms. E spat. I was about to go up to her and smack her across the face when Elicia (still giggling) said,

"It is good to be insane...because well behaved girls never made history." We looked at each other and (like we always do) burst into laughter.

_Sebe POV _

What have my parents gotten me into?

**Like it! Love it! Review it!**


	4. Rooms and Looks

**Here is the newest chapter! I put up a poll on my profile where YOU can vote for your favorite couple! Vote please! Furthermore, I would also like to bring up I guess I didn't really make Sebe's hair and eye color accurate. Well I'll say it's because of recessive genes. There, I fixed it. Don't worry his face and body structure still look like Finnick (fan girls scream). **

_Quin POV_

Once Elicia and I were done laughing like maniacs, we looked around. Our three companions were starring at us, but with different expressions on their faces. Ms. _E_ had disgust, Nash had a 'what the?' look, and Sebe had on one fear. Why fear? Wimp much. After an other couple seconds of awkward silence Ms. E cleared her throat and spoke in a 'trying to return to reality' tone,

"Elicia, please show Nash, Sebastian, and Sequoia where their rooms are. If you hadn't already guessed they were staying here, they are." I hate it when people other than my mother (and with her it annoys me) use my full name. I guess Sebe doesn't like it either because he said with a firmer voice than I knew he could conger up,

"I prefer to be called _Sebe_ Ms. Egerton." she glared at him and said,

"I don't care about your opinion Sebastian. Go now Elicia." She dismissed us with a slight wave of her hand. Glob I hate her more.

"Ok Ms. Egerton, c'mon you guys." Elicia said in her _extra sweet _voice. She only uses that voice when she is about ready to rip someone's head off. But I suppose Ms. E didn't notice because she walked into the kitchen muttering something about wanting cheese bread. How could my mother be friends with this _thing_?

"Earth to Quin: can you hear me?" asked Elicia.

"What?" I said, startled because she somehow ended up in front of me.

"Let us go upstairs now." She said, taking my hand and leading me to the staircase. We stopped in front of the boys and she giggled,

"Aren't you coming?" Sebe looked surprised and a little embarrassed while Nash smirked, what a pervert.

"You're such a pervert." I tell him and he glares at me and is about to say something but Sebe cuts in,

"Uh, can someone show me my room, I really want to put my stuff away and get settled in."

"Sure Sebe, come with me!" gleefully coos Elicia as she releases my hand and takes Sebe's hand and skips upstairs. She's so sweet, so _fragile_. If anyone her, I'd kill them.

_Sebe POV_

Elicia lead me upstairs and showed me the first room to the right. As she grasps the door handle she looks at me with her big grey eyes and says,

"I'm sorry if Quin scares you at all, she's naturally put-offish, but inside she's very kind." Great, even someone as thick-headed as Elicia can see I'm scared of Quin. To be truthful, _a lot_ of things scare me. Snakes, bears, knives, guns, _snails_…. And the list goes on. However, I wouldn't tell Elicia that.

"S-she doesn't scare me." Darn it I stuttered. If she noticed though, Elicia didn't show it. She just smiled and nodded while opening my door. When I stepped in, I'm pretty sure a gawked like an idiot. The room was a pale blue with light green swirls on the walls. The bed had a dark blue quilt on it and the room's one window was large and has delicate sea green curtains. The dresser looked like it was older than my dad, but also like my dad, was still in good condition.

"Do you like it?" Elicia asked, stepping beside me.

"I _love_ it!" I said as I dropped my stuff on the floor and let myself fall onto the bed.

"I'm glad you love it." Elicia murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey Elicia can you show me my room now?" said a voice I recognized as the jerk Nash Hawthorne.

"Of course Nash! Sebe, you can get settled, ok?" she asked me, walking and then crouching up to my bed so her face was inches from mine.

"Yep." I said. She smiled and got up and said to Nash,

"Your room is right next door, I'll show you." _Next door?_ Darn it.

_Nash POV _

I followed Elicia the 7 steps to my room. It was red all over. Red walls, red carpet, red dresser, red bedding. The only non-red thing was me and my stuff.

"I hope you like red." Elicia awkwardly giggled. I smiled at her and said,

"I _really_ like red." Then she smiled a smile like a 5-year-old smiles if they just got lots of candy at complete random. Then I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"Ow! What the heck?" I yell and I turn behind me to see a very mad Quin. Her eyes looked like burning wood as she hissed,

"Back. The. Heck. Off." She's freaky; so I smirked and walked into my room. I heard them murmur to themselves, both sounded annoyed. Then Elicia lead Quin out of my doorway and a quietly followed them and stopped at my doorway and looked across the hallway to where Elicia was showing Quin into a lavender and muted orange room. Oh god. She's right across the hallway.

**So…. How did you like the chapter? I know it's kind of short-ish, but I don't care! Remember to **_**vote in my poll**_**! Like it! Love it! Review it! (a review is NOT a flame). :D **


	5. Poor Nash

**You know how I put up a poll right? Well I hope you voted! And if you didn't, DO IT! Thanks. Oh yeah, when voting please don't vote for both options for a romance for one person, because there **_**will be 2**__**couples**_**.**

_Elicia POV _

Once I helped Quin get settled in her purple and orange bedroom, I went to check up on the boys. I walked across the hall and knocked on Nash's now _closed_ door. After waiting for a couple seconds I started to walk away, but before I could Nash opened the door, with a black eye.

"_Nash!_ Are you alright? How'd you get that?" I said probably _a lot_ too loudly because the annoyed Quin and the sleepy Sebe walked out of their rooms with a 'what the heck' expressions. Also, Ms. Egerton yelled at me to 'shut up' from downstairs. Nash looked embarrassed as Quin tried to hold down a laugh (failing badly) as she said,

"What'd you do? Hit yourself in the face?" When Nash looked at his feet and nodded she didn't hold it back.

"You hit yourself in the face? What an idiot!" she manage to say in between laughs, when Sebe started to also, I shot daggers at them, starling them enough so they stopped.

"C'mon Nash, let's gets some ice for your eye." I said as I took his hand and led him downstairs. Once downstairs I took him to the kitchen, directed him to a chair in which he sat, and got an ice pack from the freezer and gave it to him. He muttered a thanks and I just nodded. After a minute or two of awkward silence, I got up enough nerve to ask,

"_So_, _Nash_, how did you get the black eye?" he actually laughed a little bit before meeting my eyes and saying,

"You know there is a shelf above the head of my bed?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, I put my collection of baseballs up there an-"

"Baseballs? That sounds cool!" I interjected. He smirked, his eyes changing from embarrassment to some type of _warmth_ I couldn't identify.

"They are, anyway, I was lying on my bed with a pre-Panem one that's my favorite. It has the name _Babe Ruth _on it." He passed to shake he head "I'm getting off track, so I was tossing it in the air and I threw it to high one time so the shelf broke. All of the baseballs, _9 in total_, fell on my left eye along with the end of the shelf."

"Ow! That must of hurt! Wouldn't have Sebe heard? Well, I guess, at least I think, he was sleeping." I stated to ramble to myself when Nash started laughing and got up from the chair.

"Thanks for the ice; I'm going back to my room now." Nash said, turning around.

"Ah, ok. Bye Nash!" I said, unconsciously waving my hand even though he wasn't even out of the room yet.

"Bye, _Sweets_." he added as he entered the doorway, and Quin tackling him.

"You-have-the-nerve-to-_seduce_-Elicia-in-her-_own_-home-you-_perv_!" Quin breathed, trying to hold back whatever she was waiting to unleash on Nash. Concerned with Nash's safety, I stepped forward I stated,

"Quin! I am _un_-allowing you hurt Nash." She just stared up at me a whined,

"But he tried to _seduce_ you Elicia!"

"Well, that's his problem not yours, and stop saying he was trying to seduce me! I'm 95% sure he wasn't!" I snapped back.

"What about the other 5%? Hhmm?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I shrugged and said,

"Boys will be boys..." I took this chance to step over Quin and Nash and heard Quin mutter,

"Boys will be pervs…"

"Hey!" objected Nash, and I silently chuckled to myself as I climbed the stairs.

_Quin POV _

Nash is the perfect match for the definition of _pervert_. He has been here a _day_ and he's already hit on Elicia _twice_. _Twice!_ And now she's _defending_ him! This _perv_! I need to get rid of this _bog scum_. Maybe I could use my mom's old-

"Hey, I know you like it, but can you please get off me?" Dammit. He is such a perv, and now he made me lose my train of thought!

"Gladly." I hissed, I made sure to sound like I was going to _slaughter_ him because I am. I got off him and kicked him as he tried to rise.

"Ow! You're such a bitch." He snapped like a _hormonal girl_.

"Hey," I sneered, "I thought _Daddy_ said no swearing." He grimaced at the name of the man he looks so much like.

"Don't mention him." Nash said, hastily getting up.

"Awe…. Got Daddy problems?" I asked, making sure a smirk appeared on my face. His face from annoyance to _hatred_; I hate to admit it, but it _scared_ me. _A lot. _He stormed away, leaving me to think about what just happened.

**Oooooh, Nash has Dad problems….. Anyway, happy New Year! I hope it turns out awesome for my **_**loving **_**readers. Like it! Love it! Review it!**


	6. Nightlight

**I see, with the help of my poll, that most people want Quin X Sebe. Interesting… very interesting… **

_Sebe POV _

Shortly after Elicia took Mr. Jerk Nash, Quin had followed, signaling for me not to make any noise about it. I knew she was probably going to beat him up for saying _anything_ wrong around Elicia; I don't mind at all. I did a slight bow as she past me and I heard her laugh a little bit. Huh, she didn't sound that scaring when she laughed like that. I went on thinking that until I heard a tackling noise and Quin yelling something at Nash about _seducing Elicia_. He would do that…. Then I heard Elicia yell for her not to hurt him. They talked more, but I couldn't hear it. I then heard a slight giggling as Elicia came up the stairs. She stopped abruptly as she noticed me. Elicia gave an awkward giggle as she asked,

"Hey, _Sebe_, what are you doing up?" she moved with obvious nervousness as she waited for my reply.

"Wanting to see the result of Quin going downstairs." I answered. Elicia smiled slightly and was about to say something when _Nash_ came stomping up the stairs. There was of course something wrong, but Elicia asked anyway.

"Nash, what's wrong? Does your eye hurt? Or did Quin knee?" Well, that startled him out of his furious state.

"_Did Quin knee me?_ No, she didn't. Uh, night." He muttered the last part as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. A couple seconds later Quin came up with a piece of buttered toast in her mouth and she had a caramel apple in her left and a diet soda in her right. Elicia scowled at her with her usually soft face.

"What did you do Quin?" Quin out on some innocent eyes that for some reason I don't understand, made my knees buckle a little bit, but I got over it before the girls could notice.

"All I did was bring up his dad." scoffed Quin while still holding the toast in her mouth. Elicia ripped out Quin's toast and snapped,

"Is that all _Sequoia_?" Quin made a face of loathing at her name and hissed,

"Yes, Eli-Peel." Elicia looked like someone just killed her family off right in front of her, but her voice was soft and loving,

"Let's just not to try to bring it up again ok?"

"Ok Elicia." Said Quin, and she added, "Sorry I called you that name."

"S-sorry I called yo-you by your f-full name Q-quin!" Elicia stuttered as she started to cry and grabbed onto Quin a started to blubber. While still holding her food, Quin hugged back. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, I backed up into my room and silently as I could closed the door. Once inside I immediately turned on the room's light and turned off my fish night-light. I could hear Nash in his room, cursing himself.

"I shouldn't have let myself go back there…." Getting mad at Quin for wrongfully saying you seduced her best friend I think is a good reason to 'let yourself go', but he kept talking,

"I can't let myself get off track from the mission." Ok, what? Did he just say 'mission'? I think he did. I moved in closer to hear better, but I tripped and fell on the ground. Nash stopped talking and made sounds like an opening of a door, a slamming of a door, a couple startled girls, and the kicking down of my door. Wait, _the kicking down of my door_? I fearfully got up and turned around to see a very, _very _mad Nash standing on my door.

"You asshole you…" he hissed at me, with two freaked out girls behind him.

"What did he do to you Nash?" asked Elicia, fear relevant in her voice. She gently touched his arm and I swear he got red in the face for a second before remembering he was mad at me, and his faced changed from the redness of embarrassment to the crimson color of the mixture of hatred and anger.

"_This_," he pointed to me, "was spying on me!" as if on some sort of cue the girls gasped. Then Quin lost her look of confusion and changed it to a look of irritation.

"How could he be spying on you? He was lying on the ground. He probably fell."

"Sebe did you fall? Are you ok?" squeaked Elicia, hopping in front of Nash and probably too close to me. Her grey eyes showed worry. I looked back at Quin and Nash and their eyes showed hate, probably for me.

"Yeah Elicia, I'm fine." I managed as I took a step back, which made me trip on my night-light and fall on my bed. _Smooth… Sebe….. Smooth…._

_Elicia POV _

When Sebe fell back on his bed I shrieked, as to be expected. Quin and Nash ran up beside me and for some reason, no one went to help him. He had to try to get up and then fall back to get Quin to help him out at all. Nash stayed by my side. I turned to look at him and noticed a faint scar on the edge of his jaw, starting at the bottom of his ear to almost the tip of his chin. I was about to ask him about it, but something on the floor caught my attention. I crutched down and picked it up. It was a fish-shaped night-light. How cute! Sebe has a night-light! Just like me! But, mine's a yellow primrose, me and my mom's favorite flower. I guess Nash noticed the night-light because he turned to Quin and Sebe, who by now were both standing and jeered,

"Sebe, I didn't know you had a _night-light_!" Quin tried not to laugh, but she gave in and almost fell on the floor laughing. Sebe was blushing immensely, and his face also gained a look of sadness when he saw the night-light in_ my_ hands. A sudden rupture of fury raged in me so I practically yelled,

"Who cares if he has a night-light! I have a night-light! Do you want to laugh at me for it?" I took in some deep breaths as Nash, Sebe, and Quin stared at me. I think Quin was going to say something, but Ms. Egerton came bursting in and yelled in a more manly tone than I had thought a woman could muster,

"Will you four shut the hell up!" she looked really scary and I knew that what she had just said wasn't a question, it was an order. I tossed Sebe and ran into my room, on the brink of tears as I slammed the door close.

**So, how was that! Like it! Love it! Review it (especially you people who just Story Alert this story)! **


	7. 2 to 1 Talk

**I. Really. Like. Reviews. And. They. Make. Me. Want. To. Write. So. Do. It. Thanks. I also want to tell you readers that I've read Mockingjay so please don't kill me if I now spoil stuff; thanks.**

_Elicia POV _

I over reacted, to put it simply. Once I was in my room I plugged my night-light back in and dropped onto my bed. My whole room is a pale yellow with little flower details on the walls. So is my bed. I designed the room when I was 4 and my opinion of it still hasn't changed. Life is too short. My mother grew up so quickly, I guess I want to hold on to childhood as long as I possibly can. Auntie Primrose, along with others, gave their life for the citizens of Panem, and I want to make sure I use my time here –the new and improved Panem- is used properly. She was only 13; I've already out lived my aunt by 2 years. As usual I start to cry about all those lost lives, but not the type of wailing I do when I'm scared. These are silent tears. I hear lots of yelling from outside my door and then after it's died down, there's a few small knocks on my door. I stay quiet and the person knocks a couple more times. What I wasn't expecting was for Nash to open my door and he and Sebe to come into my room and close the door behind them. Quin told me to scream if I was in a situation like this, but I –for unknown reasons- couldn't. All I did was sit up in my bed and stared at them. The boys walked over to me and sat on each side of me on my bed. We just sat there for what felt like hours before Nash spoke,

"Elicia, I'm sorry about what just happened."

"We _both_ are, we_ both_ acted dumb." added Sebe, putting his arm around my shoulders, and then taking them off abruptly.

_Nash POV _

I glared at Sebe so he would take his arm off Elicia, and he did. Elicia looked like we had killed Sebe when Quin and I laughed at him for having a night-light. I search the room with my eyes and quickly find the primrose night-light. It matched the rest of her room. I looked down at her face and saw silent tears fall down her face. Did I upset her that much? Did Sebe (the spying asshole)? Maybe it was Ms. Egerton….

"Who was yelling?" whimpered Elicia, out of the blue. Startled, I just asked,

"What?" she turned her soft-looking face up at me and asked with more confidence,

"Who was yelling, and why?" I looked over to Sebe and he just shrugged. _What a great help you are you spying asshole… _I thought. I looked back at Elicia, with her grey eyes passing past mine with such intensity into what felt like my soul. Damn.

"Well," I started, looking away from Elicia and staring at the door "when you ran into your room Quin was very annoyed and yelled at Ms. Egerton. She called her lots of _naughty _words, so Ms. Egerton called her some. I tried to stop them – while Sebe did nothing."

"Hey!" interrupted Sebe, looking annoyed. So what if a stretched the truth a little (neither of us did anything)?

"No interrupting!" I snapped, "Anyway, Ms. E got pissed and drag Quin by the ear downstairs. Then we came in her to see if you were alright. So, are you alright?" I turned to Elicia (who's face was unreadable) and put on one of my famous flirtatious smiles, which once made a girl faint; it didn't at all phase Elicia.

"You didn't go after Quin?" she finally asked. I felt my face redden at the question, to be honest I didn't give a damn about Quin, I was more worried about Elicia.

"I don't think Quin would have wanted us to save her. It might have hurt her pride." answers Sebe, putting his hand on Elicia's shoulder. She turned her glance from me to_ him_ and said,

"You're probably right. Quin loves her pride." Elicia then smiled a little girl smile in the direction of the door, which made me blush (I could feel the hotness of my face). I looked at Sebe to see he was blushing to. Elicia turned to me again and ignoring my blushing (because I knew she could see it) inquired,

"Nash, why do you have that scar?" while asking that, she traced her surprisingly cold hand over the scar on the edge of my cheek. I don't say anything, out of shock and the fact the softness of her finger.

_CRASH! _

I whipped my head to see Quin, panting out of fury and standing on Elicia's now knocked down door. I look at Sebe and we share an understanding: we are screwed.

"What…the…hell…are…you…doing…in...here?" Quin breathed, her eyes acting like freshly sharpened knives in my chest. Thank God Elicia came to our rescue,

"They weren't bothering me, Quin. Do not fret." She put on an innocent smile that made Quin calm down a little, _only _a little.

"Boys," Quin said in a terrifying calm tone, "get out before I decide to skin you and make a hat out of your _hides_!" Sebe and I got up as fast as lightning and dashed out of room. Quin freaks me out, and I'm trained to kill.

**I know this was short, but I hope you like it anyway! Like it! Love it! Review it! (like a said before).**


	8. Tonight, the Train

**HI! In my poll people are saying they want Elicia in a relationship, but not as much Quin. C'mon! She needs love too! **

_Quin POV _

The nerve of those creeps, trying to put the moves on Elicia….. Look! She's crying! Those bastards…. They think they can just mosey on in here and flirt then take advantage of her while Ms. E yelled at me. I grimaced at the memory

_"You're coming with me young-but-not-so-much-lady!" yelled Ms. E, taking my right ear in her way to buff and rough hand and dragging me down the flight of stairs. _

_ "Let go of me you old creep!" I yelled back at her, Nash and Sebe didn't even try to help me. Sebe looked too scared and Nash (of course) was smirking. Jerks and Cowards don't work in my world. Ms. E almost tore off my ear by the time she had dragged me down into the kitchen through the living room. _

_ "Sit!" she commanded, I tried to fight her on it, but her blood-shot eyes gave me a look that gave me shivers throughout my body. I sat down at the kitchen table. Ms. E, making sure I was sitting, she waited a whole minute (one of the longest minutes of my life by the way) before she left the room to use the hallway phone. I heard her punch in the numbers, and to my displeasure I could only hear her half to the conversation she was having with whatever was on the other side of the line. _

_ "They're already fighting," she paused "No, I don't know if Nash has gotten through to them yet! I am horrible with kids! You should have sent Phaedra to do this job! She wins almost everyone's confidence!" more pausing, leaving me to wonder who Phaedra was "Sequoia is giving me trouble, that's the reason why I called!" the word "rude" popped into my head as Ms. E stopped talking to listen to the phone "Fine, I'll have them on the train by tonight." Whoa, what? Train? Tonight? What the hell is going on? At that point I heard Ms. E hang up so I whipped my head around so when she came, she would be thinking I was looking out the window into the night; it worked. _

_ "Stop staring out the window and pack up your stuff, I just called your mom and you're going home." I had nothing to pack and I knew that was not my mom on the other end of the phone, but all I did was snap, _

_ "Fine! Glob!" I marched up stairs still very much pissed at Ms. E and confused at what I just over heard when I heard Nash and Sebe's voices from behind Elicia's door, which tipped me over the edge. _

"Quin, are you alright?" asked Elicia, wiping her tears away and looking at me, causing me to forget my anger completely. I sighed and as I sat down by her on her bed said,

"I'm fine Elicia, but are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Elicia gave me a little smile that made anyone want to go "awe!"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied "They were trying to comfort me, that's all."

_Nash POV _

Sebe and I were standing just outside Elicia's now empty doorframe, trying to listen to the girls' conversation. I mean, _come on_, these girls are way more complicated than normal ones, so we need to know as much as we can. I unconsciously put my hand on my scar, and for the first time I didn't think of how I got it, I just thought of her touching it, _me_. I was knocked out of my trace by the loud noise of Ms. E bounding up the stairs. The two of us stood up just as Ms. Egerton reached the top of the stairs and ran into Elicia's room. But she wasn't fast enough for me not to see what she was carrying – she was carrying a gun. Before me or Sebe could react, we heard a mixture of Elicia's terrified scream and Quin cry of anger and fear. Ms. E came out of the room with the gun pointed at the scared-out-of-her-wits Elicia's head.

"Let her go!" Sebe cried out, recovering from shock faster than I did. We both stepped forward as Quin ran to the doorway of the bedroom.

"Freeze!" bellowed Ms. E, "Step any further and she gets it!"

"I'm thinking she means it!" piped in Elicia, amazingly, she looked calmer than before.

"Shut up!" yelled Ms. E, shoving the gun more into her head.

"_Stop it!_" cried Quin, her voice cracking and tears welling up in her eyes. Ms. E noticed this to I guess because she then commanded,

"You all will march in a single line, quietly, or she gets it!" for a moment Ms. Egerton put her finger on the trigger (almost making pee my pants), but then she took it off and smirked at our scared faces. "Come on then!" she snapped so we formed a line. Quin in front, Sebe in the middle, and I placed myself in the back. She gestured with her head for us to go downstairs so we did. She kept directing us until we got to the old and not really used (I could tell because of the condition it was in, and the fact the district had a new one in which me and my dad had arrived) train station. It was a full moon so the station was well lit, and I could both hear and see the train coming. It was an old steam engine, like the ones I had to read about in school.

"What's _that_ doing here?" asked Sebe, poorly hiding the fear in his voice.

"Our ride." said Ms. Egerton while smirking.

"To where?" asked Elicia, still amazingly looking so calm. What's up with her? She scares so easily until the actual time she's in _mortal danger_? Smirking again, ms. E answered,

"The Capitol."

"What?" yelled all four of us in unison.

"Shut up!" snapped Ms. E, swiveling her head around to look for people while pressing the gun harder into Elicia making her yelp a little bit. The train finally stopped and one of its car's doors opened and Ms. E with incredible strength threw Elicia into the car and pointed the gun in our direction. "Get in the train!" she hissed, so Quin, Sebe, and I got on the train. Once we were all on the train, Ms. E went into another car and Quin ran to Elicia's side - who was sitting on the floor, clutching her right arm.

"Elicia is your arm alright?" asked Quin, cradling the still not crying Elicia in her arms.

"Does she look ok?" snapped Sebe, who seemed very annoyed.

"I-I think m-my arm is bro-broken." Elicia stuttered, and then she started to cry.

**Ooh! So much drama! I hope this raises more questions than answers – because I'm in an evil/lazy mood. **** Like it! Love it! Review it! **


	9. Train Car Medic

**Howdy. ;)**

_Sebe POV _

I just stood there, probably looking like an idiot as Nash joined Quin by sitting next to the bawling Elicia. Nash somehow got Elicia in his arms while Quin examined her right arm with such care that I didn't even now she could have, let alone execute. Even from here I could tell it was broken, let's just say arms aren't suppose to bend there, or at that angle, _at all_. Elicia was just whimpering now and Nash was whispering words to her, probably soothing ones, damn him. Then Quin stated the obvious:

"Her arm is broken; we need to brace it, _now_." She looked up at me –her face saying "Be useful asshole!" and "I'm so scared!" at the same time- and said with a very commanding, yet not so firm tone that she wanted me to look around the train car/box for something to do that with. I just nodded as Nash looked up at me too and he didn't say anything, but I got he was somehow blaming _this_ on me. What the hell is _this _anyway? The Capitol is back? After all the trouble my parents and a whole lot of people went throw to get rid of its power it has the nerve to come back? _Arg!_ While I was thinking this, I was also looking around the train car. It was small, smaller than the room I had -for about 2 ½ hours- at Elicia's place. It was painted a dark red color (like blood) and it had no windows and I little booth/table thing with dark leather seats. The others were sitting at the base of the booth. I turned around to see an about 25inch screen TV facing the booth and next to it on its right was the now locked door. To its left was a little white cabinet thing, maybe the size of the TV. On the wall to the left of the cabinet was a wall with the now also locked door in which Ms. Egerton had gone into, why did we just let her leave again? Oh, yeah. She had a gun. I started to look for supplies in the smartest place, the cabinet. I actually hadn't expected it to open, but it did. Inside were some baggies of pretzels, chips, and cookies. Those snacks pretty much said, "_You've been kidnapped, but here's some refreshments!_" I was _not_ going to eat those, ever. Other than the bags there was some actually helpful stuff. Two metal rods and some bandages.

"Found something useful!" I said with cheer, immediately I regretted the cheer.

"Don't sound so freaking happy!" Nash almost-yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered as I took out the rods and bandages.

"Nash," whispered Elicia kind of loudly, "don't be so hard on poor little Sebe, ok? He's probably just scared." Wow, Elicia. Thanks for calling me a coward in front of everyone. I thought Nash would take this huge opportunity to make fun of me, but he didn't. All he said was,

"Fine, Elicia. Sebe, do you actually know _what_ to do with those?"

"Uh, no." I honestly answered. Nash sighed and signaled for me to get on the floor, so I did. Reluctantly, he gently handed Elicia (who was still whimpering) to me and went to her right side with the rods and bandages. I knew I was blushing as she put her head between my shoulder and neck. Also the fact that her body was curled up next to mine didn't help either. God, why am I falling for this girl _now_?

_Quin POV _

I wasn't happy about where Elicia was in this situation. Those two flirts were, oh, I don't know, combo-flirting! At least Sebe has the decency to blush while Elicia is practically throwing herself at him without knowing it. That's her (and my) problem; she flirts with guys without knowing it, _at all_. So I had to become this super macho _I'll-beat-you-up_ kind of girl. Yes, I admit it, I've had a few crushes before, but they never turned into anything because of both me and Elicia. But I'd never blame her for it, her dad was way to over-protective even before I met her. Sheltered girl meets hormone-crazed boys? Bad situation, trust me. I snapped back to reality when Nash stated,

"Done." I looked at Elicia's arm and gasped, it was splinted _perfectly_. Then Sebe asked just what I was thinking,

"Whoa dude, where did you learn to do that?" Nash (who I thought was going to smirk) grimaced and said,

"You didn't grow up with my dad." I wanted to know more, but then the TV screen behind me flickered to life and I saw someone on it I thought I'd only see in ld photos. It was ex-president Snow.

**This was super short I know, but don't kill me on it (or yourselves, you wouldn't know the ending otherwise). Like it! Love it! Review it! (Seriously, reviews make me want to write) Special thanks to the non-member reviewer Momo, who inspired me to write this chapter. Also, thank you other guys who as of this point I'm to lazy to look up. Peace doggies! I don't know where that came from… **


	10. 2 Bad Memories

**Thanks for the reviews! If you Story Alert PLEASE review! **

_Elicia POV _

"_Snow?_ What the hell?" Nash cried out in both anger and _maybe_ fear as I laid in Sebe's awkward yet sweet embrace.

"I thought- we all thought- you died!" Quin yelled, fear streaked on her face like make-up on a drag queen (yes, even District 12 has some). Snow just smiled the kind of smile a person smiles right before they abuse children. He abused children for so many years; I guess that's just his face now. He then chuckled a chuckle that I really couldn't classify as anything else, but it was way creepier than any other chuckle I've ever heard.

"Hello, _children_" Snow said, prolonging the word 'children'. Yep, he's defiantly a creeper. "how are you doing today?" Sebe tightened his grip on me and I didn't mind, he is such a _creeper_.

"What do you want?" snapped Sebe and I turned up to look at him. His face was very, _very _livid, his blue eyes turning into a greenish color; I didn't know eyes could do that. Snow laughed again and said in a voice you would usually use for a toddler,

"Didn't Marisol tell you? You are going to the Capitol." Everyone in the train car glared at Snow and he just smirked.

"We got that much!" yelled Quin "But _why_? And where are our parents?" _Mom. Dad._ Oh god, I totally forgot about them! I feel so selfish!

"Yeah!" I piped in, but it didn't come out with as much confidence as I had hoped. Snow laughed, _again_ (this is not funny), and said,

"That will all be told in time, children. For now, good night – enjoy the train!" At that moment the door Ms. Egerton went through clicked and opened. I got out of Sebe's arms and looked down the little hallway on the other side of the door. I quickly calculated there were about 6 rooms, then another door at the end, leading to some unknown part of the train.

"What is this?" I asked and turned to the screen, but it was black.

_Nash POV _

We all stared down the _slit_ that some would call a hallway. It was horribly lighted and had 7 doors, 3 on each side and one at the very end. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sebe get up then help Elicia stand. In her state, she looked so, so _vulnerable_. Yet, I had a very strong urge to go and kiss _her_, to protect _her_. but I don't, Dad always told me if I ever got into this type of situation to "protect myself only". (I don't think he ever met anyone like Elicia, not even Mom.) I remember the day he told me that, 7 years ago, when I was only 9.

_"When you're in a dangerous situation, like the Games, make sure to protect yourself only. Got it?" Dad said, holding up the headless pigeon he had killed because I had refused to, its blood still dripping from its neck. After the war, when my dad got sent to 2, he became paranoid about the Capitol rising again. He started training me for the bringing back of the Games when I was 6, only 2 months after Mom's unsolved murder. I really wanted to cry right then, even though had been enduring this torture for 3 years now. _

_ "Yes, Daddy." I whimpered; he didn't like it when I whimpered. _

_ "It's SIR! Also, don't whimper, your opponents will think you're weak and kill you! Do you want to die! Huh, do ya?" I put on my hard face and said, _

_ "No sir." He smiled his smile that had contoured into a sickening expression over the years. _

_ "Good then." with that, he waved over to the sword station he had set up in our acre big backyard "Practice swords until dusk, got it?" Dusk wasn't for about another 5 hours, but all I said was, _

_ "Yes sir." And with that, he turned and left me, the headless pigeon at my feet. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I cried. _

"Nash, hello? Nash? You in there?" asked Quin waving her hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my flashback.

"Yeah." I huffed and walked into the slit-hallway. I heard Quin mutter behind me,

"Mr. _I'm so cool_ can't even express feelings." Sebe giggled (like a little girl) and Elicia whispered,

"Quin, don't be so harsh." God damn it, she's so perfect, and I think right then was when I realized I was love with her.

**Yeah! Go short chapters and the act of switching between present and past tense! (Sorry, 'bout those, he-he) Like it! Love it! Review it! Also feel lucky this is pretty much the only story I'm updating right now!**


	11. Male Bonding Gone Awkward

**HI! I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING: THIS HAS SOME SLIGHT HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT! Just to tell you…**

_Sebe POV _

I stopped laughing when Elicia said that. Why was she defending him? That stuck up _jerk_, who I think is hiding some more things than his _feelings_. Right when I was thinking that he swiveled around and held out his hand to Elicia,

"C'mon Elicia, let's explore." The he flashed a way-to-white smile at her. I can't believe this guy! _No way is Elicia going to fall for this_, I thought.

"Sure." She replied, giving him her hand and her heart-melting smile. Damn him; thank god for Quin.

"No way in hell am I going to let_ you _take her." Quin snapped, snatching Elicia's hand away from his and making me feel happy and Nash mad (you could it all over his face). "Come on Elicia." She said, pushing Nash out of the way and walking into the hallway, pulling Elicia with her. When she passed Nash, I heard her whisper a sorry. It's when they were both in the hallway where Quin decided to slam the door behind her, leaving me with the now angered Nash. Nash swore and kicked the booth before sitting in it. I looked at him and studied his face. His face showed he was having very conflicted emotions right then, and before I could even try to pick then out, he looked at me and spat,

"What do you want?" startled, I took a step back and ended up tripping on the floor.

"Ow!" I mumbled as Nash laughed, fueling my anger. I quickly stood and walked up to him, pounding my left fist into table and while amazingly hiding the pain in my knuckles leaned into his direction and hissed,

"Why do you always act like such a bastard?" what I really wanted to ask was, _Why does Elicia like something like you? Why not me?_, but I didn't. His face turned to ice at the question and he countered it with a question of his own,

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you!"

"Really? Could've fooled me!"

"So you're saying you're a fool? Props for admitting it." I smirked and his face turned slightly red with anger. He also slammed his fist into the table and put his face to close to mine and with intimidation in his eyes snarled,

"Be careful what you say around me. I could break your whole body if I wanted to."

"Bet ya can't." I said, but I didn't believe a word of what I just said. He stepped out of the booth, making me back up. Then the worst things possible happened, the first was somehow the train bounced a little bit, but it was enough. Enough to force Nash and me into a mouth-to-mouth kiss, very unwillingly. Number 2 was Quin and Elicia came in right at that moment to witness it. How am I going to explain this?

_Elicia POV _

The train jumped a little bit while I was standing with Quin in the small hallway while she blew off stem. We both gasped out of shock and there was a weird noise from where the boys were. We had heard the pounding, but Quin told me not to go in and check. Now she was the first on to open the door. I couldn't believe what we saw - Nash leaning and kissing Sebe. Right when we got in, the pulled apart and stared at_ us_, like_ we_ were the ones just kissing. I felt my face going beet red as Quin searched for words, for once. Oh look, she found some.

"What the hell was that? Nash! Why were you just kissing Sebe?" when she said that I felt a weird twist in my stomach, so I did the only thing I could manage other fainting, I ran down the hallway and went into the middle door on the right side, barely hearing Quin calling my name and calling someone a bisexual. I slammed the door behind me and realized I had just run into a very plain and dark bedroom. I shuffled over to the side of the large bed that was facing the outer wall of the train and sat there, trying to cope with this feeling that had risen from my stomach to my chest. What the hell was it? Anger? No. Guilt? No. Sorrow? No. Embarrassment? Maybe, at least that was closer. I was so deep in my thought that I barely heard the door open (with yelling and crashes coming from it) then close again. I thought at first it was Quin, but those assumptions crashed and burned with the sight of a male silhouette in the darkness, it stepped into the faint moonlight the windows were allowing and I realized it was Sebe. He didn't say anything as he just at next to me, so close his arm was brushing my broken one very lightly, it didn't even hurt. We just sat there for what felt like hours, but I know it was only a minute or two. Suddenly I felt his hand on my chin as he turned my face to face his. Sebe's blue eyes shined beautifully in the light as he whispered,

"That kiss was a complete accident, on both ends, you know that right?" I was to shocked to mouth words so I nodded, his hand didn't leave my chin. "Good." He added, smiling. Then something happened that I wasn't expecting at all, he kissed me. Holy schist.

**BWAH HA-HA! I'm evil and I know it. I really hope you give your opinion on it to me. Like it! Love it! Review it! **


	12. Busted!

**Hi you peoples! Note: Sebe is **_**brave**_** in this, at least twice. **

_Elicia POV _

_ CLICK!_ We pulled apart and whipped our faces toward the sound right in front of us. A slight glint in the moonlight was all it took for me to recognize what the thing was: a camera. As fast as lightning we darted across the room to see in the top corner of the room there was in fact a little video camera. It zoomed in on us and a little whirling sound. We turn to face each other, anxiety on his face, and probably on mine. Sebe started to jump and try to grab it, but I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped abruptly and looked at me with an expression asking me why I had stopped him.

"It's useless, the Capital has the picture and we can't do anything about it." He sighed, a sign that he knew it too as he backed off of the direction of the camera.

"I wonder what they're going to do with it." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"_I_ wonder why we're here in the first place." I said, lightly touching my broken arm, and thinking all the worst possibilities. Test subjects? Prostitutes? Spokespeople? I have no real idea, but all of the choices creep me out.

"Elicia?" asked Sebe, knocking me out my thought-trace.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled looking at him and with the moonlight making his already sad face worst, I wondered what was up.

"You don't want to be with me do you?" he asked, placing our foreheads together. Feeling my face go red I started to stutter,

"U-uh I-I do-don't kn-know-" a sudden banging on the door stopped me as I swiveled around and saw Quin and Nash come bursting in. As Nash turned on the light in the room (huh, this room had a light) I noticed he had a very black eye in the company of a bruised jaw, and Quin had less hair – I'm glad I didn't see them fight.

_Quin POV _

After Nash and I had what I could only describe as a cock fight but with humans, we noticed not just Elicia was gone – Sebe was too. Damn. He probably went off to do his stupid _guy-mind-tricks_ on Elicia. I met Nash's eyes who are so close yet so distant from Elicia's. While Elicia's eyes show heart and home, Nash's reveal determination and hidden anger. Those emotions were stronger when we mad eye contact and he thought of his suspicions which were probably close to mine. We burst out of the booth room as I'm now calling it, and made eye contact again when we heard_ noises_ from the first room. Immediately we started to pound on the door until it opened. Like lightning we were in the dark room where I saw the figures of Sebe and Elicia looking at us. Nash flicked on the light and I could see the surprise on their faces and Elicia's slightly blushing face. I was about to blow up in Sebe's face, but Nash beat me to it.

"What are you two doing in here, Sebe?" he yelled as he ran up to Sebe and glared at him in the eye, me trailing close behind. Once I got to Elicia I pulled her away from Nash and Sebe (Nash was still yelling at Sebe, and Sebe could only squeak out answers or sorries) and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine really Quin, nothing to worry about." I didn't believe her.

"Did he do anything?" she didn't verbally answer, but her face going red gave me all I needed to know. I turned on my heel to Sebe and Nash and shouted above both of them (Sebe had gotten some bravery and started talking back),

"He did something to Elicia! I don't know what, but this creeper did something!" I pointed at the now white-faced Sebe as the now purple(with anger)-faced Nash started to strangle him.

"Stop!" screamed Elicia, running to Sebe and Nash and literally putting herself in between the two of them. Unfortunately, that was a tight squeeze so both boys were _touching_ her. Both of then blushed, completely abashed, so Nash let go of Sebe's neck so they could both back away, but Sebe almost instantly sat down putting his legs in a weird fashion. Elicia walked over to the bed and grabbed the blanket then tossed it gently to Sebe, who for some reason was blushing more. I looked at Nash who had a mix of disgust and confusion on his face. Elicia then proceeded to usher us out of the room, and once we were out, closed to door behind her. I looked at her straight in the face and asked,

"What was that about?" she smiled faintly and glanced quickly at Nash before whispering,

"You don't strangle male humans." And with that she scurried into the booth room and muffled her cried (not well though) at probably the blood on the ground. It was my turn to look at Nash and asked,

"Can you provide more details?" he thought for a moment before answering,

"I think I know _what_ happened, but I have no idea _why_."

"Ok…" I said getting a little irritated "_What _happened?" Nash cleared his throat awkwardly, but before he could answer Elicia popped her head out of the booth room and said quickly,

"It's been proven that strangling guys can cause them the have erections." At that I gave I little throaty cry,

"How do you know that?" she shrugged and said,

"I heard some people talking about it in school." I think my opinion of Elicia being pure just got tainted.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just, well, it wasn't on the top of my list. I hope the little fact in this story about boys doesn't disturb you too much. Like it! Love it! Review it! :D **

**Message for Momo- YOU reviewing a million times will NOT make me write faster. **


	13. Mixed Emotions

**Hi! Oh no! Unlucky chapter 13! Well, unlucky for them… bwah-ha-ha! Well, I would consider it unlucky. THANK YOU LADAANE FOR REVIEWING! AND MOCKINGJAYFLYING! YOU GUYS (yet probably girls) ARE AWESOME!**

_Sebe POV _

Well, this sucks.

_Nash POV _

Quin and I after a quick glance at each other followed Elicia into the little room. She was awkwardly trying to find a spot in the booth to sit which wasn't covered in the hair and blood Quin and I had taken from each other. Elicia looked like a confused bumblebee, trying to pick the best flower to land on. Finally she chose the very end of the cushion, yet she was still a little flushed. It was unbearably cute. Before I could, Quin dove over to Elicia's side like a hawk.

"We aren't staying I here." Was all she said as she pulled the much cuter girl up and past me out of the tainted room. The girls walked past the room where Sebe was… occupied. I can't believe that happened to that poor guy. And that I helped cause it. And that Elicia handled it so well. I did not have time to ponder that though because I suddenly noticed Quin and Elicia were gone. Fear rushed through my veins for a few flitting moments before I noticed one of the hallway's doors was open slightly. As I neared it I heard the voices of Quin and Elicia. Surprisingly, Elicia's voice was the calm one while Quin's was frantic. Annoyed that they (Quin) were having a girl heart-to-heart and expected me to stand out here and oh I don't know, count the nonexistent ceiling tiles? In two great strides I was right outside the door of the room where the girls were.

"I just never experienced th-" Quin's voice cracked "this before Elicia? My hea-" now she stopped short because she noticed my presence. "NASH? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!" she cried in hysteria. Before I knew she'd grabbed a pillow from the bed and was throwing it at my face. A spilt second was what saved me from getting a face full of pillow. I had ducked out of the way, and made the smarter decision to leap away from the doorframe. I heard it slam shut from behind me. Quickly I turned around and was surprised when the door was not shattered, but just cracked a little bit. I took a minute to regain my senses. _WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH QUIN?_ Was my first thought in my newly cleared mind. I glanced at Sebe's door and decided I'd rather hang out with awkward-and-embarrassed-boy than on-a-killing-spree-girl. Sebe looked surprised when I came and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here Na-"

"It was either you or a crazed Quin ready and willing to kill me."

"Oh." We just sat there for a few minutes in silence until there was a quiet knock on the door made both our heads turn. In came Elicia with that sweet little smile of hers and Quin who was avoiding eye-contact and was blushing.

"Nash," Elicia asked ever so sweetly even for her "can I please talk to you in the hallway for a second please?" I nodded my head and got up. I hurried out past Quin; I really didn't want to get her upset in her obvious messed-up state. Elicia closed the door behind us and before I could ask what she wanted, she motioned for me to be quiet and put her ear to the door. _Oh, I get it. She wanted to get Sebe and Quin alone, but why?_ I thought to myself.

Out of nowhere, I felt I sharp pain in my neck and I only realized I had been shot with I needle when I saw a needle in Elicia's neck as she fell to the ground, unconscious. I didn't even get I chance to cry out before I went under.

**Sorry for the SUPER short chapter and SUPER long waiting time. But I promise I will be better at updating once I get out of school. Also, minor ideas are welcome! Like it! Love it! REVIEW IT!**


End file.
